


Thank You, Mr. Winchester

by thelonelywriter



Series: Dear Mr. Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, the teacher of History at the local high school, and Castiel Novak, Dean's student, have been pining for each other for God knows how long. Finally, the perfect opportunity to address and rid themselves of that pesky pining appears. Dean and Cas happily and willingly take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Mr. Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, this is the third fic to what will now be a series, after I post that I'm going to make one, and it has been developed from your guy's wishes!! I know that you guys still want Cas to get fucked over Dean's desk and don't worry, I'm working on it, just hold your horses. I hope that you guys like this fic, I wrote it in one sitting, so hopefully that doesn't account for anything!!

The bell to signal the end of the day rings, and the group of teenagers in front of Dean, earnest and eager to leave since it’s Friday and this was seventh period, their last period of the day, immediately begin to pack their things up despite the fact that Dean was in the middle of talking. Dean sighs, knowing that pretty much no one in the class will listen if he keeps talking, so he just calls out, “I expect those essays finished by Monday!”

Dean turns to walk towards his desk, leaning his lower back against it as he watches teen after teen grab their stuff, heading towards the door. The classroom is almost empty, but one student remains, fumbling in his bag for something before he pulls out a few papers and stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Dean tries his best not to lick his lips as he watches said student, who happens to be Castiel Novak, wander towards him. When Cas is standing right in front of him, he looks up to catch Dean’s gaze. He blushes a little, a small smile tugging at his lips as he greets Dean.

“Um, hi,” he manages, even though he didn’t really need to say anything. Dean smiles back at him.

“Hey, Cas,” he replies, waiting for Cas to talk next. Cas simply hands Dean a few papers that have been paper clipped together. 

“It’s the, um, the essay that’s due on Monday. I had some extra time and figured why not finish it and get it in before the weekend,” Castiel explains, his voice soft. He’s trying his best to act like he isn’t handing it in early just for show, even though, alright, he might be trying to impress Dean a little bit.

“You’re quick,” Dean murmurs, looking quickly over the essay before looking back up to Cas who’s blushing even more by now. Dean wonders if he even knows that he is. Doesn’t matter either way, it just makes Cas even hotter. It should make him look cute but Dean is just the slightest bit fucked up when it comes to Castiel Novak.

“It was nothing,” Castiel says before looking down, just standing there, a little unsure of what to do next. Dean prompts him by talking though, and Cas slowly begins walking towards the door, Dean walking behind him. Everything is going as per usual but then Dean, who usually isn’t clumsy but Cas is around and, okay, maybe Cas makes him a little weak in the knees, trips, and since he’s walking right behind Cas, Cas falls forwards too and Dean ends up right on top of Cas with a grunt, and Cas lays underneath him with a little squeak.

They’re looking right at each other, both of them just the slightest bit mesmerized by the other’s eyes, by the whole fact that they’re so fucking close, their bodies are actually pressed together and neither of them can quite speak. Dean swallows, clearing his throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, um,” he begins, but Cas shakes his head, his eyes still dead set on Dean’s. And though the door to the classroom is still open, no one is walking by since the History classroom is in a little alcove offset by the regular hallway.

“It’s, it’s fine,” Castiel stutters, and then Dean starts to realize that he is literally crushing Cas who is smaller than him, and he’s also just laying on top of Cas in the middle of an open classroom and he is _on top of Cas_ and he has to get up despite the fact that he would stay there forever if he could.

“I should probably get off of you now,” Dean murmurs, and he slaps himself internally when he realizes that he’s just glanced down at Cas’ lips that are only inches away from his.

“No,” Cas says hurriedly, and Dean blinks. What the fuck does Cas mean, ‘no’? “I just, I, um, I,” Castel stammers, and then Dean realizes that Cas is looking down at Dean’s lips and then all of the sudden Cas is bringing his hands to the sides of Dean’s face and surging forwards, their lips crashing together.

Dean makes a surprised little noise into the kiss, but after that he can’t help but melt into it. Cas’ lips are soft and warm and sweet and even more than Dean could have dreamed of. Dean lets them stay like that for a moment, but soon, Castiel is deepening the kiss, and Dean can tell when Cas’ tongue starts maneuvering his mouth that he’s inexperienced but it doesn’t bother Dean, it only makes things hotter. 

Cas is letting out all these little noises, soft moans that Dean eagerly swallows, keeps in his heart. Dean lets out a soft groan too, one hand coming up to cup Cas’ jaw, his whole brain short circuiting because holy shit he’s _kissing Castiel Novak_ and is this a dream? It can’t be because Cas’ body is warm against Dean’s, the kiss slippery and hot as Cas gives everything he has and then some.

Dean doesn’t even think the rational thoughts, doesn’t even think that it’s wrong because it feels so fucking _right_. He finally pulls away from the kiss, nipping once at Cas’ lower lip eliciting a little hitched breath from him. He pulls back and finds wide eyes greeting him, pink flush tinting Cas’ cheeks. The sight makes Dean’s cock that is already growing hard grow only harder. Castiel blinks, looking up at Dean and taking a breath before speaking.

“I’ve really wanted to do that all semester and I, um, I’d kind of like to suck you if that’s, um, if you’d want me to,” Castiel breathes out, and Dean groans, pressing one last kiss to Cas’ lips.

“You can do whatever you’d like, Cas,” Dean welcomes as he rises up off of Cas, walking over to close the door and lock it, shutting the blinds too. Cas hurries to get up, watching Dean intently, waiting for when Dean is ready. Dean walks over to his chair and sits in it, beckoning Cas over. When Cas is standing in front of Dean, Cas immediately drops to his knees, eyeing the growing bulge in Dean’s slacks. Cas reaches a hand out to undo Dean’s button and zipper, but, being the courteous boy that he is, pauses, looking up at Dean with lust blown eyes.

“Can I?” he asks simply, and Dean smiles softly and nods.

“Don’t be shy,” he soothes as Cas undoes the zipper and button, pulling out Dean’s cock. Cas’ eyes grow hungry as he licks his lips, causing Dean to smirk. Castiel gives Dean’s dick a couple of strokes before he shuffles forwards, licking a broad stripe up the underside. Cas has to admit that he’s thought about this more than once, and so far this whole experience is exceeding his expectations. He moans softly when he gets to the head of Dean’s cock and he gets to tongue at the slit, taste the bitter precome there. Cas has never done this before but he’s seen enough porn on tumblr and read enough fanfiction to know how it’s done.

Cas wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, suckling gently and letting his tongue smooth over the head, feel the hot skin there. Dean lets out a noise of appreciation as he reaches out a hand to entangle in Cas’ hair. Cas moans once more at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he sinks down further and further onto Dean’s cock.

“That’s it, Cas,” Dean encourages as Cas bobs his head, wraps a hand around the base of Dean’s dick so that he can stroke whatever doesn’t fit in his mouth. Cas hums, sending vibrations through Dean that are nothing short of magnificent. Dean can definitely tell that this is Cas’ first time having an actual dick in his mouth, but he couldn’t be bothered to give a shit because the innocence that bleeds off of Cas, those big doe eyes and perfect lips, Cas himself, just in general makes up for it. Dean can tell that he’s trying his hardest, really going at it eagerly and happily, and the way he moans around Dean’s cock shows that he’s very content in this position. Sure, Dean likes an experienced partner, but somehow, one so young and innocent makes up for it ten fold.

Dean strokes his hand through Cas’ hair, a fond smile on his face as he watches Cas go at it. “God, Cas, you don’t know how fucking perfect you look like this,” Dean praises, and Cas’ eyes flick up to Dean’s, wide and lust filled and just the way Dean imagined them the times when he’d jacked off to the thought of Cas. Cas hums appreciatively at the praise, giving the base of Dean’s dick a light squeeze that has Dean groaning. Dean can feel heat flooding him, and he can tell that he’s starting to get close. Then, that brings him to the thought of Cas, who’s probably just as hard and dying to come too. Dean tilts his head up a little to get a view of Cas’ crotch, and he finds that Cas is frantically palming himself through his jeans. 

“Get yourself off,” Dean says simply, and Cas pauses, his gaze finding Dean’s. Dean nods to him. “Take your dick out and get yourself off for me,” Dean continues, and though Cas seems skeptical, he takes the hand that’s been sitting on Dean’s cock and brings it to his jeans, his hands fumbling with the button and zipper until he can finally pull his cock out of his boxers and jeans. Dean tilts his head up again, catching sight of Cas’ cock and his hand that’s now moving furiously over it. Dean smiles and groans a little. “Such a pretty cock, Cas,” Dean says, and boy do those words make fire erupt in the pit of Cas’ stomach. He moans loudly around Dean’s cock, and Dean moans right back, still running his hand through Castiel’s hair.

Dean can feel that heat in his groin, in his lower belly, he can feel it rising with every lick of Cas’ tongue. So it’s not long before he feels that wave of pleasure cresting.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moans, gripping Cas’ hair tightly as he comes down Cas’ throat. In the back of his mind he feels a little bad that he didn’t give Cas any warning because it is his first time and he’s obviously not gonna swallow it all. Sure enough, he chokes, a little bit dribbling down his chin along with a bit of spit. Cas doesn’t care though, he’s too busy chasing his own orgasm that he’s only a few strokes away from.

Dean can see him, those pretty lips swollen, eyes shut, come dribbling down his chin. To top it all off these beautiful little noises are making their way out of his mouth because as Dean leans forwards just a bit he can see that Cas is still desperately trying to get himself off. Dean smiles a little at the sight and smooths his hand through Cas’ hair. “Come for me, Cas,” he simply murmurs, and it’s that smooth, low voice that has Cas coming with a long moan, his hand slowly stilling. “Fucking beautiful,” Dean mutters to himself as he leans back in his chair, taking his hand away from Cas’ head so that he can tuck himself back into his boxers and his slacks. 

Cas does the same, using the back of his hand to wipe the spit and come off as he looks up at Dean expectantly. Dean looks down at him, and though all of his sense are screaming at him because he just let one of his students suck him off, he smiles softly and pats his lap. “C’mere,” he welcomes, and Castiel hurriedly stands up, climbing right up into Dean’s lap and settling there, happier than he’s been for a long time. The two simply stare at each other for a bit before Dean brings his hand up to cup Cas’ jaw. Cas’ eyelids flutter as he leans into the touch. The sight makes Dean smile.

“This is illegal, y’know,” Dean mutters, more to himself than anything. Castiel swallows and locks eye contact with him.

“I know.”

“If we get caught I could go to jail,” Dean continues, and Cas shakes his head.

“We won’t get caught.”

“So, are we officially a ‘we’?” Dean inquires. Castiel bites his lip and his eyes go all wide with that innocent little doe eyed look that would have had Dean hard if he was still seventeen and could get it up in less than five minutes.

“I, um, I’ve wanted you ever since I first saw you, and I know that this is dirty and bad and you could go to jail, but I’d really like to, y’know, be yours. I don’t just want to be some kid that you fuck because I’m innocent looking and I have a nice ass. I just want to be yours, and maybe you could be mine in return,” Castel suggests, looking Dean right in the eye as he talks. The corner of Dean’s mouth upturns as he looks over Cas. Yeah, this is terribly illegal, yeah, Dean could go to jail, yeah, Dean will most likely regret it, but Cas? Cas kinda makes up for all that.

“Okay,” Dean sighs, running his hand through Cas’ hair once more. “That sounds good,” he tells Castiel, who lights up.

“Really?” Castiel inquires, and Dean nods. Castiel smiles and presses forwards for a soft, sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean nudges him with a smile. “You can call me Dean now, Cas. And, trust me, it’s my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Feedback, comments, thoughts, anything is greatly appreciated :) My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so if you guys want to send me prompts or ideas or just talk to me, you can do that over there!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! Xoxo <3


End file.
